


Kitsugi

by NightWolf555



Series: The Kitsugi series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Animagus, Consensual Kink, Dementors, Department of Mysteries, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Interhouse Unity, Memorial Day, Mind Healer, Multi, Neo-DeathEaters, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, Old Magic, Patronus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Prank Wars, Quidditch, Rebuilding Hogwarts, References to Depression, Sex Toys ;), Sorry not sorry ;), Threesome - F/F/M, Too many tags spoils a story folks, alright just on more...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolf555/pseuds/NightWolf555
Summary: KITSUGI :(noun)  (v. phr.) "to repair with gold";the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver laquer and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken.They were mere children thrusts into the middle of War, with swords too heavy to lift... or swords  at their necks to obey.They might have ended the war.... but will the war be ever over for them?Will they be able to find the same joys and comforts other normal youngsters found ?Moreover, will they be able to accept these... considering its source?





	Kitsugi

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story i waited to hear over years....  
> unfortunately, it seems like I must write it myself.   
> So friends, bear with me any mistakes I've made, for this is un-betaed,   
> and I'm the sole culprit for any blunders. ;)  
> Oh, and I take no claim to the Wonderful world created by Miss.Rowling...   
> but as you can tell I disagree with many a headcannons.  
> This is intended to be first in a series.   
> To be uploaded every Sunday, or to the best of my abilities.  
> Kudos, comments and requests are very much appreciated. Enjoy!! xoxo

As his mind stuttered thanks over and over to any listening deities, Draco did nothing to hold his face impassive as he was trained to, in the face of the war plundered castle. Hogwarts, his first true home. Where he had found people who truly cared for him other than his mother- who treated him as just Draco and not as the malfoy heir…where he had found friends loyal to him and not merely to the malfoy name…where he had intended to make an identity, a name for himself other than what Lucius mould him to be…where people stood up and challenged his wrong views….And now it was all gone. His friends were lost irretrievably, or worse- dead, and not knowing their whereabouts was just as killing him inside as the broken sobs of his mother who clung to him, comforted only by the sound of his still beating heart. 

His name was in tarnishes, but just like the time he took the damned mark, he couldn’t care less about the Malfoys or Blacks as long as he had his mother safe, alive and within his protection. 

He gentled his crushing hold on her as her shudders began to subside. Draco sank onto his knees in front of her, Malfoy etiquettes be damned he thought furiously, pulling his mother’s fragile tattered form to his chest as she continued to shake uncontrollably, still in shock to find her son alive and relatively unharmed. Draco clenched his eyes against the dull burning in his sockets as he saw his mother, once the most proud and elegant Lady Malfoy to have reduced to this wreaked state. He sent the millionth thanks to Merlin and all who were listening for having kept his mother safe, and him to having been able to see her alive at the end of this hellish battle.

He opened his eyes to glower at his father, who stood beside them watching the battle with the blank expression he often wore for the past year, his arms hanging limply at his sides, wandless and purposeless. Draco’s eyes darted past him to check his Shield, noting the continuing strength of it as Deatheaters apparated or fought around them despite the fall of their leader. Draco’s eyes landed on Mcblair advancing on them, and before the furious curse passed Draco’s snarling lips Mcblair was sent flying sideways by a blast from a Weasley, who immediately trapped Mcblair in an antiapparition straightjacket after destroying his wand to dust. Draco’s eyes flew to the Weasley, a defending spell on his tongue just to see the warning note on Charlie Weasley’s blazing eyes as he turned to blast another Deatheater. 

Draco held on wearily to his mother, awaiting their own arrest, as one by one the rest of Deatheaters were rounded up by the victorious army. But none approached Draco and his family, and it was beginning to grate on Draco’s shredded nerves- this wait for their own ultimate death sentence, just as he saw Auror Shacklebolt striding towards them, wand ready in his iron grip.

Narcissa immediately cupped his face in her trembling hands and tugged him down to meet her reddened warm grey eyes, and Draco felt his face twisting as his heart crumpled to the desperate fierce love in her eyes.

“Malfoy..” he heard a voice and difficultly tore his eyes away, only to find the tired but still unbelievably rich emerald green eyes of Harry Potter. He drunk in the sight of the bloodied and wrecked Saviour of the wizard world, still emitting the familiar fiery power in battle-ravaged rags he wore; the burning down embers of his eyes only hinting the broken soul inside.

Draco felt his mother’s grip tighten on his shirt sleeve and realised the Auror was speaking to them, and willed his mind to hear the rest of their inevitable sentence falling harshly from the cracked lips of the Chief Auror.

“…sent to Azkaban for Dementors’ kiss for the crimes he had instilled on the wizard and muggle world alike.”

 

Draco clenched his eyes shut, the deafening words of his sentence thundering in his mind, nearly drowning out the Auror’s continuing words.

“-foy nee Black and her son’s punishment has been reduced to 1 year of wandless house-arrest and community service for 6years under surveillance and considerable funds to rebuilding wizarding world, owing to their contributions to winning this battle, as late may it be”, ended Kingsley in clipped tones that underlined the frigidity of his gold eyes, then swept past their frozen bodies, his men in tow, as a young Auror summoned the wand at Draco’s feet and began chaining up a nonprotesting Lucius Malfoy, her wand trained on the Malfoys standing stock-still. 

Draco stared in shock at the place Shacklebolt just stood, unable to comprehend the still booming words swimming inside his head. The vicelike grip of his mother on his hand slackened and his arm went automatically around his mother, who took steadying breaths into his chest. Draco’s eyes swung to Potter, as realisation dawned.

A muscle was clenched in the stubble covered bronze jaw, but Potter’s eyes searched his shocked/ accusing eyes intensely, and after a few moments gave a slow nod -seeming to have found whatever the idiot was searching for. Green eyes moved to rest on his mother, the greens loosing a bit of the hardness momentarily before Potter abruptly turned around and strode back to the smoking Castle;  
leaving behind a mother whispering gratitude to her only son’s pounding heart and a boy with a fury of indecipherable feelings blazing in his chest as a single tear rolled down his clenched jaw.


End file.
